The present disclosure relates to a toner.
A toner (particularly, an electrostatic latent image developing toner) may include an external additive in addition to toner mother particles. The external additive is caused to adhere to surfaces of the toner mother particles in order to impart fluidity and desired chargeability (for example, positive chargeability) to the toner. As an example of such an external additive, silica particles have been proposed which are formed by surface-treating silica bases with a silane coupling agent and/or a silicone oil.